Douleur
by Dance With Word
Summary: Un jeune sorcier écrit ces tristes pensées sans attendre quoique se soit de la vie et des Hommes.


Ceci est mon premier texte et je m'excuse pour les différentes et nombreuses fautes d'orthographes que vous allez surement trouver.

Douleur

Il y a des douleurs qui sont plus puissante que même le plus fort des endoloris ne peut égaler.

Il y a des douleurs que l'on ne peut guérir, des douleurs si profonde, si intense, que l'on se demande pourquoi et comment on est toujours là.

Il y a des douleurs que l'on ne peut expliquer, des douleurs que l'on ne peut partager.

Il y a des douleurs enfouis au plus profond de nous-même qui donnent l'impression étrange qu'elles font partie de nous depuis toujours et qu'elles le resteront.

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va lire ces lignes, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de laisser mon empreinte. Au fond je ne sais rien, je ne sais plus rien. Je suis devenu cette douleur, je ne suis plus un être humain, je ne suis que douleur. Certains diront que je me plains et qu'il est facile de se plaindre mais qu'il est plus difficile de se relever mais là je ne dirais qu'une chose: on ne peut pas se relever tout seul, je le sais bien car j'ai essayé. Pour se relever j'ai besoin d'aide mais lorsque j'en demande seul le vent me répond. Je suis seul sur cette Terre, ma famille si tantet que j'en ai une ne m'a jamais aidé, mes amis sont juste comme la plupart d'entre nous ils sont là pour nous dans les bons moments et dès que les mauvais moments arrivent ils s'éloignent. Je suis seul depuis toujours me semble t-il, seul avec ma douleur. J'aimerais dire qu'un jour elle va s'en aller mais je crains que non, je sais que jamais elle ne partira.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'écris après tout qui se préoccupe de moi? Qui aurait envie de lire ces quelques lignes? Aujourd'hui, il me semble que c'est une bonne journée pour écrire ce que je suis incapable de dire à haute voie. Encore une fois je suis seul sur mon lit, mes amis sont je ne sais où, ils profitent de la vie tandis que je me réfugie dans ma solitude. La vie est belle pour des millions de gens et ils ne se poseront jamais les questions qui me trottent dans la tête et qui me hantent.

Pourquoi vit-on? Notre présence sur Terre est t-elle indispensable? A quoi est-on destiné? Chacun a t-il un destin tout tracé? Peut-on s'échapper du chemin que les autres ont tracé pour nous? Qui sommes nous réellement? Pourquoi la souffrance est-elle une constante dans la vie de certains? Pourquoi certains ont droit au bonheur et d'autre ne vivent que dans la douleur? Pourquoi les Hommes tuent leurs voisins? Pourquoi les Hommes sont si cruels? Est-ce que l'Homme ne peut vivre qu'en faisant le mal? Pourquoi le Bien perd face au Mal? Pourquoi certains dorment dans des draps de velours et d'autres dehors? Pourquoi personne ne se bat pour le bonheur de tous? Pourquoi les Hommes sont-ils incapable de faire le Bien autour d'eux?

Ces question sont gravées dans ma tete, elles sont sans réponse pourtant quand j'étais plus jeune on m'a dit que pour chaque question il y avait une réponse, mais c'est faux.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, un petit enfant, les grands me disaient que la vie était belle, que le Bien l'emporte toujours sur le Mal, que les méchants finissent toujours par être punit. On a voulut me faire croire que la vie ressemblait à un conte de fée mais la vie est tout sauf un vulgaire conte de fée. La vie est un champs de bataille où la haine, la destruction, la violence règne; la vie n'est pas rose il n'y a que les aveugles pour qui la vie est rose.

Même lorsque j'ai grandit, j'ai voulut croire aux contes de fée mais la réalité m'a très vite rattrappé. Les Hommes sont plus cruels les uns que les autres. J'ai cette affreuse impression que je suis destiné à devenir l'un d'entre eux.

"Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort" j'aime cette expression, elle n'a pas de sens. La douleur ne me rendra jamais plus fort que je ne le suis actuellement, la douleur me fragilise, me détruit petit à petit comme un lent poison pourrait le faire.

Parfois je me dis qu'il serait plus simple de me jeter du haut d'une tour mais au fond même si je suis destiné à souffrir, je ne me suiciderai pas, jamais. Je ne suis peut-être pas l'être le plus courageux sur cette Terre mais je ne suis pas un lâche, j'affronterai ma vie comme d'autres l'ont fait avant moi et comme d'autres le feront après moi.


End file.
